Guilty Fairy King Rewrite
by shaman95naruto
Summary: A blonde-haired 'king' with an unknown 'Magic'. A pink-haired girl that never leaves the blonde's side. A Guild that sees it's members as family. And a war that no one seems to realize is coming. Naruto X Multi. NarutoXGuiltyCrownXFairyTail. Rewrite of guilty fairly king


**I'M BACK BITCHES!**

**Ok this is my rewrite of the original ****Guilty Fairy King. Ok first of all I'm not going to make the harem big this time. He's only going to have about 6 or 7 girls this time. Or maybe 5 or 6. Ill put up a poll sometime later. For the girls. That's all. Enjoy. Also jiraya is gonna be in a lot of afterlife shorts. Just love doing that. but not in the first chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Guilty Crown, Fairy Tail, or anything else potentially mentioned in this story.**

Prologue: Much Too Old

"How old are you?" an old man, sitting atop a bar in a large hall, questioned. As this conversation was going on, there were people of different ages sitting at tables or running around in the building and out back on the beach behind said building.

"Eighteen." responded the young man, who for all appearances seemed to be eighteen. He had long, spiky blonde hair with two sets of bangs framing his face, icy, cobalt blue eyes, three whisker marks upon each cheek, and slightly tanned skin. He stood at around 5'11" and was dressed in a pair of off-white and black shoes, black cargo pants, and a black jacket with a red stripe going along the sides of his arms and his shoulders opened over a white t-shirt. Also on the young man's hand was what appeared to be a purplish-black tattoo of some kind of cross to the old man, Dreyar Makarov.

Stood next to the boy was a girl that appeared about sixteen or seventeen. She had long whitish-pink hair tied in two pigtails that framed her face and fell over the front of her shoulders, ruby red eyes, a pale skin complexion, and appeared to be very fragile. She stood around 5'5" or 5'6" and was dressed in a black dress with a layer of gray and a layer of white frills at the bottom. Where to two colors met, was a red ribbon on either side of her body, and the dress had a red cross with a red ribbon tied just below the girl's left breast.

"How old are you really?" the old man, Makarov, pushed. He had a feeling that this boy was extremely abnormal, and yet, he couldn't push away the feeling that his Guild, his family, would one day need this boy and the girl stood next to him. Makarov, being eighty-eight years-old, held wisdom that rarely anyone had, and yet he had the feeling that this young man held much more wisdom than he could even begin to fathom.

As the older man questioned yet again, the young man stiffened when he felt someone approaching quickly from behind them.

"Hey, Gramps, who's this?" question-shouted a young boy of about ten with spiky-pink hair and black eyes. The boy was dressed in a red, long-sleeved shirt with a white sash tied around his waist, yellow pants and a pair of black shoes. His most prominent feature, however, was the long, white scarf around his neck that resembled dragon scales. This scarf caused the young man to slightly narrow his eyes in slight suspicion of what he thought it could mean.

"Ah, Natsu meet Uzumaki Naruto and Yuzuriha Inori. They are here to join the Guild." the old man spoke to the young boy who, like most of the guild, was like a grandchild to him. As soon as he said this, the ten year old boy whipped around to face the blonde." Makarov explained.

"Fight me!"

"Alright, Kid, first of all, you have no idea of the way I fight. Second of all, I am older than you, meaning I have more experience. Although, you remind me of how I used to be, ne, Inori?" the blonde, now known as Naruto, stated and then questioned to his partner.

"Yes. He kind of does." the pink-haired beauty, Inori stated so quietly that even some of the people very close to them had to lean in to hear what the girl had to say. As she said this, she tilted her head to the side slightly before turning back to Naruto and giving a very slight smile.

"And to answer your question Makarov. Much too old." Naruto said as he turned back to the old Guild master.

"What do you mean 'old'?! You're probably only, like, seventeen!" Natsu shouted, drawing the attention of much of the people within the Guild Hall, most of which had questioning looks, whether to Natsu's shout or Naruto's statement for those that heard him.

"I don't really think that's any of your business, _gaki._Besides, this conversation is between Makarov, Inori, and me. Maybe you'll learn later, maybe not." Naruto said with a cold voice.

~Guilty Fairy King~

It had been about three years since Uzumaki Naruto and Yuzuriha Inori had joined Fairy Tail. While it was common what kind of Magic Naruto wielded now, something he called 'Void Magic'. It was still unknown, even to Makarov what kind of Magic Inori utilized. As Naruto explained it, his Magic allowed him to wield the essence of a person's heart and soul made material in different types of weapons, depending on what the person was like. The reason it was now common knowledge was that when, for some still unknown reason, some of the members of Fairy Tail had been attacked by monkey-like monsters/demons called Vulkans in the forest when Naruto and Inori were returning from a mission. To protect them, as he did not realize that S-Class Mage Gildarts Clive was around at that time, Naruto looked Inori in the eyes, whereupon a white circle appeared on the girl's chest and a blue circle under the young man's feet and Naruto plunged his hand through the Magic Circle, only to pull his hand back out coated in a purple crystal. As the crystal broke away, it revealed a grayish-black sword nearly the size of one-and-a-half of the young man.

After returning to the Guild with Gildarts, Natsu, and a young white-haired girl in a red dress named Lisanna Strauss, Naruto then explained his Magic to the Guild. Upon which he was asked for a demonstration by many of the younger generation of the Guild, most of which were thirteen or fourteen now. As such, he again looked Inori in the eyes, and drew out the blade that was her heart and soul's essence when the Magic Circles appeared, causing the girl to collapse into him.

"Sugoi..." was heard from a young brown-haired girl dressed in an orange dress with red straps. While many stared on in stupefied fascination, none ever having seen or heard of this Magic, Naruto spoke up.

However Makarov, was a different story. After seen what the blond had done he looked at Naruto with admiration. Having seen what is under fairy tail. He now knew who the blond really was.

Naruto spoke up.

"This is the _Singer's Sword._The only person that I would draw this out of is Inori. No two people are the same, no matter how many similarities they share, and as such, no two Voids are the same." he explained as he allowed the blade to reenter Inori, whereupon it broke into multiple silver strands before entering the girl's chest, waking her up again, whereupon she stayed leaning against the blonde. While she had experienced having her Void drawn out many times. It still, for some reason, left her extremely tired.

"Void?" the old Guild master questioned as he seemed to be the only one with a working mouth at that point.

"Yeah, Void. A person's heart and soul's essence is what I draw out, so I call it a Void, as in from the void of the heart. Hence 'Void Magic'. As far as I know, I'm the only person to have wielded Void Magic, as I have yet to find any history of someone else with it."

~Guilty Fairy King~

As the years passed and Makarov and the older generation of the Fairy Tail Guild watched the younger generation age, more people seemed to catch on to the fact that the blonde 'King' and his gorgeous companion didn't age. Naruto had finally decided to take Fairy Tail's S-Rank Examination four years after joining the Guild and a year after his Magic became common knowledge.

Makarov was right in that the Magic Council began to hound the blonde about his Magic and where he learned it. First they tried befriending the boy, and when they didn't work they attempted to force him into coming to a meeting. The blonde completely ignored them, and nearly tore apart a Mage that was a member of the Council sent to bring him before suddenly stopping and disappearing with Inori for nearly a month.

When they came back, all the boy said was, _'I nearly broke something I swore to myself. Something I swore to never again do.'_This impacted nearly everyone, as the older generation seemed to understand what the boy meant and saw despair in his eyes that they wished to never see again, while some of the younger generation were completely confused as to what the blonde meant.

~Guilty Fairy King~

_He and Inori are originally from the Naruto universe, meaning that the Naruto universe stuff did happen, i.e. the Fourth Shinobi World War, after which Naruto swore he would never kill again. But he will. _

**_S95N OUT!_**


End file.
